The big cleaning
by Aafje98
Summary: Paper burns great, but nothing burns as good as the anger in Ja'fars eyes. [originally posted on tumblr]


**I know... this isn't 'An alliance of love'. I got stuck again while writing that. But on tumblr a friend of mine came up with the sinja fanclub. For short, it's the generals and some others shipping Sinja and starting a fanclub for it. I didn't come up with it, but I love it. I make fanart and now fanfics too for it. To tell you about the club: Pisti is the founder, Alibaba writes fanfiction and Spartos does the fanart. Want to know more? .com is your place to be XD**

* * *

Ja'far trotted through the hallways on his way to his king's chambers. Cleaning, that was his reason to enter. Not that he wanted to remove every single stain from spilled drinks that could be found in the corners of the room, they had people who would be doing that one day. Ja'far's objective was to retrieve every single document Sinbad hadn't returned to him in the past few months. The man was a lousy worker, the advisor knew this way too well. Sinbad had been too drunk or bored to work on the papers Ja'far had send to him day after day. As a result those documents were somewhere spread across the room and the advisor wanted them back.

He stood in front of the door and knocked softly. "Sin, are you in there?" He asked as he usually would. No answer came, making Ja'far guess the king wasn't in. _'He's probably out drinking'_ Ja'far thought as he opened the door and entered. The room was tidy, but that wasn't a surprise with large amount of space there was inside. He decided to ignore everything around and walked straight to the desk against the wall. Next to his footsteps, only a soft sound from the crackling wood in the fireplace could be heard.

Whereas the room was tidy, the desk was a huge mess. Papers were spread all over and Ja'far knew they couldn't all be from old, forgotten work. He sighed as he sat down and picked up the closest scroll he could find. As he slowly rolled it open, his usually calm expression started to waver. As soon as he had picked it up, he placed the scroll down, hoping what he had seen wasn't real, just a poor joke. He shook his head and tried to calm down. Slowly he reached out to some papers. Then his calmness was gone forever. The paperwork was no longer important, **this** would be his top priority now.

…

A distressed voice was what caught the attention of one particular general. It was their king's, answered every time by a yell from a different, angry one. The door to Sinbad's chambers was open, the voice were clearly coming from there. Slowly Pisti turned her face around the opening and peered inside. There stood Sinbad, next to him Ja'far. Both were standing at the fireplace where a big fire was burning now. The young Artemyrian girl had never seen the fire burn like this, not even in winter. As she tried to hide her presence, she listened to their conversation, hoping to find out what they were talking about.

"Ja'far just listen to me." Sinbad said frustrated.

"Don't come up with any excuses now, Sin. This is unacceptable." Ja'far yelled at him as he pointed to whatever it was in the fireplace.

"Those weren't mine. I was…" He scratched his head and looked away, "keeping them for a friend of mine."

"Even if they're your friend's, which I doubt by the way, this shouldn't be allowed to be produced here. It's terrible for our reputation."

As Pisti leaned closer to hear their conversation, the door opened further with a creaking sound. Ja'far looked up and sighed, his hands placed on his hips.

"Pisti… why are you here?" He said, trying to hide his obvious anger.

"We all heard you two talking. Is anything going on?" She asked innocently.

Ja'far shook his head. "It's nothing. I found some things on our king's desk and I burned them."

Hearing the word _'burned'_ Pisti couldn't help but let her eyes drift off to the fire next to them. Without realizing she started to tear up a little. She knew what he was burning, it had finally happened.

In the fire she recognized two figures drawn on a piece of paper. It was her most favorite work ever. She remembered stalking the king and his advisor for days and in the end handing over a sketch of two stick figures to Spartos. The older knight had made the masterpiece of the fanclub, the bestseller on the streets. The flames ate at the drawn figures of the pale man and his high king. Soon they were gone, burned to ashes. Just like the fanfics and other art she had secretly sold the king, she guessed. Soon tears started to flow and before the king could see this, she ran out of the room.

Pisti tried to keep her sobs as quiet as possible, but it was so hard. She leaned against a wall and tried to calm down.

"Pisti," Ja'far voice dragged her out of her world of thoughts, back into reality. The white haired man was standing in front of her, his foot tapping on the floor restlessly.

"J-Ja'far." Pisti stuttered as she quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Pisti why are you crying?" He asked her, irritation could be heard clearly in his voice. "It doesn't have anything to do with those drawings and writings I found, right?" The sarcasm in his voice was obvious.

The girl looked away. "O-of course not. I just.. I remembered something. I had a little bird when I was younger. I really liked it, but one day it suddenly died. Today's the same day as the one where he died. I just remembered that…" The tears still weren't stopping.

Ja'far sighed. He knew he couldn't get a confession from her. The girl was a bad liar, but a pro at fake crying. Even now the tears could be fake, though he doubted them to be.

"Good luck with that _'bird'_ then. Give your present one some extra love in return." He said eventually and walked back to the room where Sinbad was also mourning the loss of his collection.

…

"You were caught?" Sharrkan questioned Pisti after she had returned to the club in tears.

She shook her head and wiped away some tears. "But I think Ja'far suspects something. We might've just lost our most important customer. Ja'far will never let another work enter that room." She said between some sobs.

"So he burned everything?" Alibaba asked, wondering if his whole legacy of fanfiction would be forgotten this way.

Pisti nodded and looked from Alibaba to Spartos. "He even burned the smutty pictures. If I would've known, I would've saved them beforehand."

Masrur softly patted her on her back. "Don't worry. You can just continue your work. Just be more careful next time."

Pisti looked up, her tears gone, a huge smile on her face. "YES." She said and ran to Spartos and Alibaba, grabbing both of them by the hand and dragging them away.

"We need to restore our collection!"

The two guys could only groan and give up.


End file.
